The Raven's Heart
by Rain's Song
Summary: "'A mate? ' I choked out in between amused purrs. 'Barley, that's never been my destiny, and you know it. I don't want a she-cat.'" Ravenpaw thinks Barely is being ridiculous, but maybe falling in love ISN'T so unlikely for this loner... RavenxOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

"Ha!" I purred with a trill of triumph. "I caught one first!" Barley looked over at me in disbelief and caught sight of the mouse still attached to my claws. My whiskers twitched in amusement at the expression of shock plastered against my best friend's face.

"No way!" he exclaimed, climbing up to the loft to join me. "You can't have found a mouse that fast! That's impossible!"

I purred and butted my head into his shoulder good-naturedly. "It's possible when you're a world class hunter!" I meowed teasingly. "Maybe you should work on your stalking skills, Barley."

Barley's eyes stretched wide in confusion. "World class hunter? Where? I don't see one!" he retorted with a playful gleam in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha, ha," I replied sarcastically. "You're hilarious. But as funny as you are, I'm starving. Let's go share this mouse; it's plump enough for the two of us." We headed down to the floor-level to eat. I had to climb slowly, though, to keep in step with the black-and-white tom.

As much as I hated to admit it to myself, Barley was getting old. Okay, not just _getting_ old, he _was _old. If we had taken Firestar's offer to join the Clans in their new home far from here, I knew Barley would be in the elders' den. And when cats got old…I pushed away the thought. I couldn't bring myself to think about losing my best friend.

After we finished the mouse, I yawned widely. The sun had set on our farm, and I knew it was time to settle down. I glanced out of the barn doors first, though, and gazed at the sky. Stars were already dotting the sky, and making the fields surrounding us turn silver. I sighed contently. Nothing could be better than this- living here.

"Don't you ever think that maybe you should find someone?" Barley's voice came in my ear. _Oh, great_, I thought. _Here he goes again_. I turned around to see he had padded up next to me. I tilted my head to the side questioningly, however, feeling confused. Though Barley had been talking strangely like this for moons, this question was new.

"What do you mean? I have all the friends I need," I meowed, feeling puzzled.

Barley shook his head as if he were trying to find the best way to say what was on his mind. "I'm not going be to around forever, Ravenpaw," he meowed solemnly. "You're going to need someone around when I'm gone."

"Let's not worry about that right now," I muttered, looking away. It was hard to thinking about losing the only cat left in my life.

"Then when will we?" he challenged. "When I've gone cold?"

I sighed and faced my friend once more. "What are you trying to say, Barley?" I asked.

"Maybe you should try finding a mate," he said matter-of-factly. I gagged on a m'rrow of laughter. "It's not funny," he snapped, looking quite embarrassed.

"A mate?" I choked out in between amused purrs. "Barley, that's never been my destiny, and you know it. I don't want a she-cat. When you're gone, I'll have the old Twolegs watching over me, and I'll take care of the farm just like you have for all these seasons."

"Will that be enough?" he demanded. "Nothing beats the company of another cat."

"StarClan willing, I _won't _be alone forever," I meowed. "Though no cat will be as good as you, I'll make new friends again." I butted him in the shoulder again. "Honestly, Barley, quit worrying. Let's just enjoy the time you have left here." I climbed up to my nest on the top of the hay.

"I don't think you're taking this very seriously," Barley grumbled as he settled in his nest.

"I am, trust me," I replied with a momentary note of worry. "The last thing I want is to lose my best friend, but honestly-" I snorted again. "-a _mate_, Barley? Sometimes I think age is getting to your head." I closed my eyes for the night and fell asleep, still feeling amused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I actually wrote this chapter two or three months ago, but right as I was about to post it, I saw that someone had started a story similar to the one I had in mind. But the author has not updated further than chapter one since that time, so I decided to go ahead with my vision for this story! :)

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know some of you are shy, but you have no idea how much reviews mean to be.**

P.S. If you are the author of which I was speaking of previously (sorry, I forgot their pen name) I didn't steal your idea. Actually, the only reason I didn't post this 3 months ago is because I didn't want it to come across that way. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ravenpaw's P.O.V:

I stepped out of the shady barn and into the late-afternoon light. It had been a few dawns since Barley's ridiculous suggestion. A greenleaf breeze swept through my fur, carrying with it the promise of a soon-to-come leaf-fall. I padded on through the tall and bright fields until I came to the small woodland area on the edge of the twolegs' property.

Barley was napping (as he did so often those days) safely in the barn, but I had found my fur itching to go on a walk. Perhaps I could catch a shrew or squirrel to bring back to him; it would be a nice change from the typical barn mice. I crept around the roots of a few oak trees and slipped silently past some pines. Sniffing the air, I picked out two scents; however, one was more defined and strongly overwhelmed the other: vole. My mouth watered, and I dropped into the hunters' crouch. I spotted the creature quickly. My whiskers twitching with triumph, I leapt.

Just as my claws hooked around the vole's neck, though, the weight of the world seemed to drop on my shoulders. "Umph!" I moaned, tumbling to the earth. I couldn't breathe and all I could see was orange and white fur.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the weight lifted off my shoulders. I sat up, dazed and panting. My eyes darted up to find the source of my troubles. An orange and white tabby she-cat stood before me, her blue eyes blazing in contempt. Without hesitation, she snarled, "That was _my _kill, fleabag!"

I stumbled to my paws shakily, meeting her ferocious gaze steadily. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were-" I began to apologize.

"Well, you do now," she snapped, interrupting me. "I was expecting my prey to be under my claws, not you! It was an accident, but I suppose you deserved it! I spent all morning hunting! What am I supposed to eat now?"

I blinked. "I have plenty of food where I'm from. You can have the vole if you'd like-"

"No!" she snarled, cutting me off once more. "Why would I want _anything _from you? I can hunt for myself, thank you very much!" Her fur bristled in defiance.

_She's as stubborn as a Clan cat, _I decided. _She's nearly as bad as Dustpelt and Sandstorm! _Despite her indignation and obvious fury towards me, I let out a purr of amusement.

"What's so funny?" the orange she-cat demanded venomously.

"Nothing much," I purred in reply. My whiskers twitched. "You just remind me of some old, stubborn friends of mine."

"You're such a mouse brain!" she growled, fluffing out her fur defensively. Though she was practically shaking with defiance, I swore I saw a flash of embarrassment in her eyes. Clearly, she didn't like being the source of entertainment. Her expression was priceless. I couldn't help but let out another trill of laughter.

She narrowed her eyes. Before I could react, the orange she-cat pounced, bowling me into the ground. We wrestled in the soft grass. Despite her willingness to battle me, she wasn't much of a fighter. Within a few short moments, I had her pinned. She struggled underneath my grasp, but soon gave up with a sigh of defeat. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"I am Ravenpaw," I said, ignoring her question. "I don't think you gave me the pleasure of introducing myself. What is your name?"

"I don't see how this is-" she objected.

"I _said, _'What is your name?'"

She scowled up at me. "Sunny," she admitted grudgingly.

"Nice to meet you Sunny," I meowed evenly, as if we were discussing this over mice. "If I let you go, will you promise not to attack me again?"

"I promise," she growled. I stood up slowly, keeping my eyes on Sunny. Though it wouldn't be hard to win another fight, I felt weary. A nice walk had turned into an exhausting conversation.

Sunny sat up and immediately began washing her fur. She refused to meet my gaze. I suspected she was humiliated that a stranger had won the tussle so easily. I pushed the vole towards her with my paw. "Take it," I commanded. She opened her mouth to protest, but I didn't give her the chance. "You shouldn't let good prey go to waste."

As I turned to leave, I heard her mutter, "Thanks, Ravenpaw."

I glanced over my shoulder. "No problem, Sunny. Maybe I'll see you around," I meowed before padding away, feeling a mixture between weariness, confusion, and amusement at our encounter.

* * *

><p>The sun was retreating back into the horizon as I reentered the barn. I spotted Barley sitting on a pile of hay contently eating a plump mouse. I joined him silently, my mind still buzzing. My best friend glanced up at me as I settled down beside him. "Hello," he greeted, licking the meat off his lips.<p>

"Hey," I muttered despondently.

"Are you alright?" Barley wondered, his eyes specked with worry.

I jumped, my head coming out of the clouds. "What? Oh, yeah," I meowed hurriedly. "I'm fine."

Barley raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What happened, Ravenpaw?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure myself," I told him truthfully. Barley's only reply was a puzzled glance. He wouldn't press me if I didn't want to talk about it, but I didn't mind telling him. It was just so weird and confusing. Where did I even begin? "I'm not sure if I met a friend or an enemy today," I began.

"What do you mean?" Barley questioned.

I explained my meeting with Sunny. "It was strange," I concluded. "If she _is _an enemy, though, I hope she doesn't have dangerous friends."

Barley looked thoughtful. "I doubt she does," he commented. "She sounds like a typical rogue. We'll probably never run into her again."

"Good," I meowed, relieved. Or was I? Something was tugging within me. Was that regret? I pondered on my emotions for a moment. Sunny _was_ an interesting character. I felt like I had only scratched the surface of her personality, and I would never get to see what was underneath. It was for the best, anyway, I told myself. She _was_ an extremely difficult cat from what I had seen. I shrugged, pushing away my feelings. She was a stranger, and I would forget all about her in a few days' time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to all the reviews of Chapter One! :DCan we get even more for Chapter Two? :) What do you guys think of Sunny?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sunny's P.O.V.:

My eyes darkened with dismay as the first drops of rain splattered on the ground. _Great,_ I thought sourly. _What a terrible ending to a terrible day. _I figured it was moon high, but I couldn't be absolutely sure as storm clouds were covering the sky. I shuttered as water splashed on my fur. I was exhausted after such a long day, but I couldn't sleep until I found shelter from this weather.

As I padded through wheat fields, I contemplated returning to the woods for the night. It would take a bit of time, but continuing forward could be risking a place to sleep. I was just about to turn back around when a flash of lightning lit up the night sky. I could see for the briefest of moments the silhouette of a barn. _Shelter. _I pelted toward the structure without thinking twice. My instincts were yowling at me to hide from this storm.

By the time I reached the entrance, my fur was soaked through. My paws felt as heavy as stones and I was shaking from the cold. My eyes began drooping, but an impossibly more pressing force than sleep kept me moving: hunger. I forced my jaw open and breathed in the scents of the barn. Almost immediately, I was overwhelmed with the smell of mice. My mouth watered and my stomach growled ferociously. I hadn't eaten since sun high when _Ravenpaw, _I spat the name mentally, gave me that shrew.

I focused on one of the scent trails and followed it up into the loft. I spotted the creature nearly the moment I clambered up the ladder. I licked my lips hungrily and dropped into a crouch. I edged my way onto a wooden plank that connected together the two far sides of the barn. I refused to look down as I edged my way across to where the mouse stood. I knew that seeing the distance between where I stood and where the ground lay would surely make me fall in fright. The mouse was only a tail length away. I was now positioned in the middle of the board. _Just a little further, _I encouraged myself.

I was prepared to pounce when lightning cackled. Everything seemed to happen in a single heartbeat. The thunder boomed, shaking the barn. I started in surprise and lost my footing. And before I could even blink, I was falling. I let out a screech.

By sheer luck I landed paws-first into a ginormous pile of hay, but it wasn't quite over yet. I tumbled down the stack, unable to control my movements, until finally I went flying towards the ground a tails-length away. I twisted my body around and managed to land on my paws. As I made contact with the dirt, however, one of my forepaws rolled and from underneath. I screeched again, knowing immediately that it was sprained. Adding insult to injury, I then realized I didn't even catch the stupid mouse.

I stumbled forward and collapsed into the hay, exhausted. Before I could shut my eyes, however, I heard a voice. "Barley, wake up! There's another cat in the barn!" it hissed from the other side of the barn.

I groaned. This was already claimed territory? _Great. First I lose my mouse, then I sprain my paw, and now I'm going to be chased off this property, _I grumbled to myself.

"What?" Barley demanded. "Who could it be? You don't think my brothers would have the nerve to show their sorry faces back in here, do you?"

"No," replied the original voice. "Who's there?" it called, raising its tone.

I remained silent, not particularly in the mood for a fight.

"We won't hurt you," assured Barley. _A tom_, I thought. _Two toms._ "Come out and let us talk to you."

Still, I remained quiet.

"We can _smell, _you know," remarked the first cat. "We can track you if we must. You might as well show yourself."

"I'm over here!" I called wearily. "I didn't know this was your territory."

I listened to the two toms' approaching paw steps. I looked up and adjusted my eyes as they rounded the corner to where I lie. One tom was an old black-and-white cat with gleaming amber eyes. The other was…I snarled when I recognized the character. "You!" I snarled at Ravenpaw.

"Yes, me," the raven-black tom responded calmly. "What are you doing in my barn?"

I jumped to my paws indignantly, but stumbled backwards immediately. _Stupid paw!_ I cursed silently, humiliation coursing through me as I collapsed back into the hay. "I was trying to escape the storm," I hissed, "but if I had known _you _were here, I would have slept in the rain!"

"You look hurt," Ravenpaw commented, ignoring the insult.

"I'm fine," I muttered though it was a lie.

"You can stay here for the night," the tom named Barley offered. "It looks as if you need some rest."

"I can manage on my own," I spat, attempting to stand up once more. I hissed as pain coursed through my leg and forced me to sit back down.

"What did you do to your paw?" Ravenpaw wondered.

"I, uh, fell," I confessed grudgingly, pointing with my tail to the rafters above. "I was trying to catch a mouse."

Ravenpaw's green eyes lit up with amusement, but he didn't say a word.

"It doesn't look like you're going anywhere until that paw is healed," Barley decided. "Stay with us until you can walk again."

"I said that I can handle-" I began, fuming.

"It wasn't a question," interjected Ravenpaw. "You're staying." I glared at the tom, but argued no more. I would never admit it, but they were right. I needed rest more than anything.

"Fine," I spat, pushing my nose into the hay. "Good night."

I could feel their skeptical eyes on my back, but I ignored them. I just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS(: They were so sweet. Really, they made my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

I dropped a mouse at Sunny's paws. "Eat up," I commanded, knowing that she must be starving. Sunny glanced at the mouse and then at me. She still looked embarrassed that I was hunting for her.

I waited for her to take a bite of the mouse, but instead she spat, "You can leave now, mouse brain."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue. I turned around and began climbing up to the loft wearily. Sunny had only been here two days, but never in my life had I found any cat so hard to live with (other than Barley's flea-brained brothers). I had been wrong when I thought she had been similar to Dustpelt or Sandstorm. She was _much _worse. Sunny easily had twice their pride and bad-temperedness. She was probably just as grouchy as the elders. I knew her bad mood probably was influenced with the fact she was stuck with me, of all cats, until her paw healed. I had never in my life had to force so myself to be so patient.

I made the final leap into the barn's loft and collapsed in the hay next to Barley. The sun was setting and I found myself more eager to sleep than usual. "Long day?" Barley guessed.

I nodded, thinking of Sunny.

Barley seemed to know how I was feeling. "Sunny's a real pawful of sunshine, isn't she?" he whispered teasingly.

"Oh, yes," I agreed dryly before giving into a long yawn. I was quite ready to enjoy a long night's rest.

Just before I could shut my eyes, however, I spotted the old female twoleg come into the barn as she did every so often to check on Barley and I. She stood in the doorway for a moment and then nodded, looking satisfied. She was just turning out of the barn when she noticed Sunny lying in the hay. My eyes widened in horror as the twoleg changed directions and made her way towards the fiery she-cat. The twoleg's gentle eyes appeared to be concerned as she gently reached down to stroke Sunny.

Before she could, though, Sunny let out a loud, threatening hiss. "Leave me alone!" she snarled, lifting her claws. I heard Barley gasp beside me.

The sight of Sunny trying to harm the old twoleg was too much for me. Something within me snapped. The annoyance and frustration I had been feeling day towards Sunny was suddenly burning in my veins uncontrollably. I jumped to my paws. "Leave her alone!" I yowled down at Sunny ferociously. "She's our friend!"

Sunny glared up at me and our eyes met. Her fur continued to bristle, but she sheathed her claws and put her paws back by her side. Though her eyes were blazing with fury and disbelief, there was some spark within their emerald rage that took my breath away. I shook my head as if to clear it. I was too angry to be sitting there admiring the ridiculous she-cat.

The old female twoleg noticed our encounter and lifted her hand away from Sunny. Looking rather crestfallen, she walked out of the barn for the night. I clambered down the stairs and raced up to Sunny. I could handle her bad temper, her pride, her arrogance, and her ingratitude, but I would not stand for her behavior toward the old woman. "What's your problem?" I demanded, literally shaking in rage.

"My problem?" countered Sunny, stumbling to her paws. "You're the one who's befriending those creatures!" Her anger seemed to rival my own.

"Those _creatures _have treated us well," I snapped back. "Without them, we would have no barn."

"You think you can trust twolegs?" Sunny snorted scathingly.

"Yes," I snarled. "They have never given me a reason _not_ to trust them."

"That's your problem," she shot at me. "You trust too easily."

"And you know what _your_ problem is?" I asked. "You don't trust anyone!"

"Why should I?" she yowled, thrusting her muzzle in my face. "No one has given me a reason to trust them!"

"Oh, really?" I hissed. "Barley and I have taken you in! We've fed you and given you shelter! Are you saying you don't trust us?"

"Yes I am," Sunny snarled. "Like you said, I don't trust _anyone!_"

"Why are you always so angry?" I demanded, bristling. "Why do you hate everyone? Why do you have such a grudge against the world?"

Sunny opened her mouth to reply, but for once she was silent. I started in surprise at her lack of response. Her eyes were cold and hard with fury, but I could see a spark of hurt. She winced as if I had stricken her, and I knew immediately I had gone too far.

Without another word, Sunny stalked past me. Her pace was slow as she limped away, but I knew she wished that she could simply run away from me. All at once, guilt came crashing down on me. _Not every cat is comfortable with twolegs, _I reminded myself wearily. _There was no need to hurt her like that._

I glanced up at Barley, who was still sitting in the loft. He was still as a stone and his jaw was dropped in shock. He had never seen me lose control like that. I flinched in shame and stared at my paws. "I-I shouldn't have done that," I stuttered after a long moment of silence. "I feel terrible. What should I do?"

Barley considered this for a moment. "You should go after her," he meowed wisely.

I looked up at my best friend warily. For some reason, I was terrified to take his advice. But I knew he was right. I nodded stiffly before racing out of the barn and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry I updated so late! I had to spend a few days thinking about where to go next. So what do you think? Was Ravenpaw right? Was Sunny right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

It didn't take long to catch up with Sunny. She had only made it half way through the moonlit wheat fields, and already her limp had worsened. I swallowed hard at the sight of her. Even from a distance, I could see that her fur was bristling. I felt dread course through my veins. I knew without a doubt this wouldn't be a pleasant encounter. Part of me longed to race back to the barn and cower in the hay, but I had learned a long time ago that you couldn't hide from your problems.

Taking a deep breath, I leaped from behind a cluster of weeds and darted forward. Before Sunny could so much as blink, I was suddenly blocking her path. "We need to talk," I panted without hesitation.

"Leave. Me. Alone," she snarled, her eyes as fiery as her pelt as she slid out her claws.

I forced myself not to flinch, knowing that I deserved her fury. "No. We need to talk," I repeated firmly.

"There is nothing to say," she hissed. She tried to wobble past me, but I stepped to the side, once again refraining her from leaving.

"I'm not going home until you let me say what I need to," I insisted seriously.

Sunny glared at me with that smoldering blue gaze of hers, looking as if she wanted nothing more than to rake her claws across my face. I waited tensely for her response until she finally growled, "Fine. Speak."

I opened my mouth, but my tongue felt dry. I couldn't find the right words. I didn't know where to even begin.

Sunny's eyes narrowed at my silence. "That's what I thought," she spat. "Now let me through, flea-brain, or I'll-"

"You're right. I _am_ a flea-brain," I interrupted.

"I thought we already established this," she muttered.

I ignored her scathing comment and went on, "I've been a terrible host. I've been rude, impatient, and unsympathetic. I am horribly sorry. Could you forgive-?"

Now it was her turn to interrupt. "You're even more of a mouse-brain than I thought," she snapped with the roll of her eyes.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I hadn't expected her to accept my apology, but _this_ was definitely unanticipated. "What do you mean?" I wondered.

"You are accusing yourself of all the wrong things," Sunny answered as if it was obvious. "You were a fine host. You were perfectly polite. _Too_ polite."

"Then why are you angry with me?" I asked, perplexed.

"Because I don't _want _you to be so kind. I _want _to be left alone," she insisted with a tired sigh. "Now, can you please let me leave?"

"No," I answered. "Sit down. I don't think our chat is quite finished."

For once, Sunny did as she was told without reluctance (though I suspected it had more to do with exhaustion than any respect she had for me). As I settled down next to her, she glanced at me, and I found that I couldn't look away from those eyes…. "I want you to tell me something," I told her in a gentle voice, still trapped in her gaze.

"What is it?" she inquired suspiciously, her body tensing.

"Why are you so insistent on being alone?" I murmured. "Isn't it so much better to be with other cats, to have friends?"

"Why do you care?" Sunny wondered in a small voice. Her eyes were no longer filled with their custom rage; rather they were guarded. The look on her faced reminded me of that of a kit. It was innocent, small, scared.

"Why wouldn't I?" I whispered. "I know you don't believe in trust, but you can tell me anything. I promise."

I saw her defense begin to crumble. I could see longing intertwine with fear glow in her eyes. "I was wrong before," she admitted in a whisper. "I _can_ trust you, but…" Her voice shook and she stared at her paws.

In a rush of true daring, I draped my tail over her shoulders. I nearly started in surprise when Sunny didn't retaliate. And for some strange reason, that made me inexplicably happy. The electricity that passed between us in that simple touch was exhilarating, indescribable.

"…but I'm scared," she confessed brokenly after a long moment. I could tell she was fighting for composure, and felt embarrassed that she couldn't find it in her.

"You don't have to be," I breathed, "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I _do _want to tell you," she whispered, "but I can't. Not yet."

My heart nearly stopped when she reached over and licked my cheek. "Does this mean you're staying?" I managed to choke out after a moment, my cheek still burning.

"As long as you stop being so polite," Sunny purred, limping away.

My mind still a whirlwind, I followed her back to the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

1) I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I took a break from all stories for a week or two, just to get my creative juices flowing. But I'm back! :D

2) Lovesick, much? xD At this point in the story, what do you think Ravenpaw's theme song is? Tell me in a review, please! :3 I thought of the first line of "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White Ts, which is: "My head's stuck in the clouds..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sunny's P.O.V.:

_Whoa_, was all I could think. _Whoa. _Exhaustion was pulling me down, begging me to give into unconsciousness. It had been such a long day, but it was becoming an impossibly longer night. My mind was a storm of thought, raining down conflicting feelings. My insides were burning, twisting, and jumping all at the same time. Electricity seemed to course through me, and I couldn't explain why. Or maybe I could…but I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

_This is getting dangerous,_ I told myself. _I don't care about him. I shouldn't care about him. I can't care about him. _I repeated those words again and again in my mind as I lie in the warm hay. _You don't care about him, _I thought at last, ignoring my own doubt.

I pushed my nose into my paws and forced my mind to go blank. I refused to let myself see the memory of Ravenpaw's eyes or hear the gentle way he spoke. It took more effort than I would have liked to confess, but finally the memories faded along with my consciousness. But little did I know that it would have been better to have remained frustratingly awake than to let myself fall into my dreams...

* * *

><p>"Sunny!" I heard a voice cry through the night's darkness. "Sunny!"<p>

I bolted up in my nest, panting. My eyes darted around the barn frantically before glancing up at the source of the voice. All too familiar amber eyes stared down at me from the shadows. I jumped up in a flash, ignoring the pain shooting up my leg. "Get away from me!" I yowled, trying to keep my voice from shaking. _They found me. They found me, _I realized in horror. _How did they find me?_ I took a slow step back, trying to mask the terror that was gripping me. "You shouldn't be here," I growled.

As the figure stepped into the moonlight, I braced myself for a fight. To my surprise, however, it was not the cat I was expecting to see. Instead, Barley was standing before me. His eyes were glistening with worry. I felt my fur burn in embarrassment as he meowed, "You were having a nightmare. Ravenpaw and I were starting to worry, so I came to check on you." He paused for a heartbeat before continuing, "What did you when you said I shouldn't be here?"

"I-I thought you were someone else," I stammered. "Sorry."

His eyes were curious, and I expected him to press me for details, but instead he simply nodded. "Well, I'll be up in the loft if you need me. Are you sure you're okay?" the black-and-white tom asked.

I nodded without hesitation. "Yes," I assured him. "I'm perfectly fine." As the elderly tom padded away, I collapsed in my nest, letting relief wash over me. _They didn't find me, after all,_ I breathed shakily. As I closed my eyes once more, a tiny voice whispered within me, _What if they did? What would you do then? _I realized with a jolt that I couldn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this was a short chapter, but I think it's pretty important. Tell me your thoughts, questions, or feelings about this chapter in a review! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

"Is Sunny okay?" I demanded the moment Barley settled down next to me once more.

My friend shrugged sleepily and meowed, "She was just having a nightmare."

"I heard her yowl at you," I persisted with wide eyes.

"She thought I was another cat," he explained, closing his eyes.

"And that doesn't worry you at all?" I pressed.

Barley shook his head groggily. "If there is something she needs to tell us, she will when she is ready."

"Are you sure she's okay?" I asked anxiously.

"If you're so worried, Ravenpaw, why don't you go check on her yourself?" he suggested in a groggy murmur.

For whatever reason, those words made my stomach leap. I couldn't imagine the feisty, ferocious Sunny frightened. I didn't want her to be afraid. Maybe if I just tried to talk to her…My stomach gave another jump. Why was _I _scared? _Because if you try comforting Sunny, she'll rip off your ears, _I told myself. I knew somewhere deep down that was not the true reason, but I refused to face the reality. Reality had suddenly been turned upside down, and it was much easier to believe in a little lie than to face the confusing truth. _The truth?_ repeated a small voice. _That you care about her?_

"She's just another cat," I muttered to myself. I shook my head as if to clear it and made my decision. I would simply get a closer glance at her, just to be certain she wasn't hurt or troubled, and come back to my nest before anyone even noticed. As long as Sunny didn't know I was concerned, she couldn't claw my fur off in indignation. I took a deep breath, my stomach churning, and stood up silently as Barley let out a deep snore.

I began to slowly creep down the ladder. My eyes were fastened on Sunny's silhouette. And though her brilliant flamed pelt was distinguished by the shadows, seeing her still took my breath away. Just because I respected her, of course.

Distracted, I missed one step. I bit my tongue to keep from yowling as I fell backwards through the night. I spun around wildly midair and braced myself to meet StarClan when suddenly hay was veiling my vision, making the already dim barn seem to grown darker. After a moment of squirming, I emerged from the stack, spitting out grass. "Yuck!" I spat, pawing at my tongue in disgust.

Heat flooded up into my cheeks. That had been a mouse-brained idea from the beginning. I should have just trusted Barley that things were fine and gone back to sleep. Now I would simply return to my nest. Hopefully, I hadn't woken up Sunny.

I was turning back towards the ladder when I heard a voice. "Are you okay, Ravenpaw?" Sunny asked from what seemed to be a whisker behind me. I winced in humiliation. _I _was supposed to be the one checking on _her_. This kept on getting better and better…

I turned around slowly to face the she-cat. "W-what?" I stammered. "Oh, yeah. Of course. I'm great."

"Really?" she pressed.

I nodded swiftly.

"So, falling from the second story into a pile of hay and horse-feed is normal for you?" she inquired shrewdly.

"Oh, that?" I meowed with a suppose-to-be-nonchalant shrug. "I just missed a step on my way down from the loft."

"And why were you leaving your nest at this hour?" she wondered, circling me deliberately.

"Why do you want to know?" I demanded.

"Why are you, of all cats, keeping secrets?" Sunny shot back.

"Fine," I huffed with the roll of my eyes, trying to appear annoyed. "If you must know, I was just coming down for a late-night snack."

"So you say," she mused suspiciously. "Are you always such a terrible liar?"

"I'm not lying," I meowed a bit too quickly.

"I don't buy this whole mouse story," Sunny informed me. "I think…" she let the word hang there for a moment. "…that someone was a little worried."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I couldn't respond. I looked away and waited for her claws to rake down my cheek. I waited for her to yowl at me that she could keep care of herself and that she didn't need any other cat to look after her. To my utter shock, however, Sunny was suddenly purring. I glanced over at her in amazement. Her blue eyes were glowing and her whiskers were twitching in amusement. "What are you purring about?" I asked incredulously.

"Admit it," she commanded, ignoring me.

"Admit what?" I wondered, confused.

"That you were worried about me," Sunny explained. "Go on," she continued expectantly. "I'm waiting."

"I wasn't worried-"

"You really _are _a terrible liar, you know," she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," I sighed. "I was worried."

"Every cat has nightmares," Sunny reminded me. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

I shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I know."

I turned away and clambered up to the loft once more, starlight still seeping in through the wall's cracks. I flopped down into my nest, grateful that Barley had fallen asleep. It was bad enough without him teasing me about it.

I closed my eyes, but before I could fall asleep, Barley's voice floated to my ears. "I haven't heard you that flustered since you left ThunderClan," he murmured playfully. "Worried, were you?"

"Shut up, Barley," I mumbled, flicking his ear with my tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This seems to be Ravenpaw's lucky day, huh? *sarcastically* Thank you SOOOO much to all my reviewers! I really loved all the feedback! It means a ton to me and it really drives me to continue writing chapters! Any comments, questions, advice, ect... is very welcome in reviews! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Surprise P.O.V.:

"What a coward," hissed my brother, who stood beside me at the shore of a small stream in a forest edging Twoleg Place. "What a coward she is!"

I nodded stiffly in agreement. "Running away like that," I scoffed furiously.

"We thought she _died!" _he snarled. "There have been no traces of her in seasons! Why, the last time we saw her, she was hardly older than a kit!"

"I suppose she didn't care enough for her own kin to stay around any longer," I growled, sniffing the bush ravenously. Her scent was old and fading, but it was there. There was no denying that.

"What a fox-heart," my brother grumbled murderously. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Track her down," I decided, narrowing my eyes at the dents in the leaves where she had surely nested not too long ago. "We'll find her, and when we do…" I let my voice hang there for a moment. "…she's going to wish she really _had_ died so many moons ago."

_Sunny, _I spat mentally, _we're coming for you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, I know. _Another _short chapter. But size doesn't always indicate importance...(hint, hint) Once again, thank you to all my readers and especially to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing! Pretty please? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sunny's P.O.V.:

I sat contently next to Barley, afternoon sunlight streaming through the open barn doors and warming my fur. It had been over a quarter moon since my arrival, and my paw was nearly healed. I knew that I could be on my way now, that I surely would have to leave soon, but something was holding me back. Maybe it was the quiet afternoons I enjoyed with Barley, simply lounging about and eating mice. Perhaps it was the warmth of the hay in the chilly nearly-leaf-fall mornings, or the stability of knowing where I would sleep every night. Or maybe, just maybe, it was those big green eyes that seemed to sparkle like emerald stars when they met mine…

I shook my head as if to clear it. _That is definitely not the reason,_ I told myself firmly. _Ravenpaw is just a friend._

"Ravenpaw is back," Barley announced suddenly. Speak of the devil...

I glanced up as the black tom padded into the barn, his fur shining in the sun. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes met and he padded toward me. He settled down next to me, close enough that our pelts nearly touched.

"How was your walk?" Barley asked his best friend.

"Fine," answered Ravenpaw despondently. His eyes were clouded and distant.

Instantly, worry stabbed my stomach like a claw. Just because he was a friend, of course. "What's wrong, Ravenpaw?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he meowed, shaking his head. "I've just been thinking." He didn't elaborate.

Silence settled momentarily over the barn. I knew that Barley wouldn't pry; he was far too polite. But I most certainly wasn't. Narrowing my eyes at him, I pressed, "What about?"

Ravenpaw shrugged. "Nothing important."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I know something is bothering you. Tell me," I commanded, waiting expectantly.

He glanced up at me with those green eyes of his and sighed, knowing I wouldn't let the matter go. He closed his eyes momentarily and seemed to pull his thoughts over. Finally he spoke. "Do you remember your mother?" he murmured.

I started in surprise. Thrown off guard, I couldn't speak for a moment. Fuzzy memories started drowning out my thoughts. I could almost see the familiar pale ginger coat, hear the gentle meow, and smell the sweet milk. "Yes," I answered quietly.

"So do I," muttered Ravenpaw. "Robinwing. I haven't seen her for seasons. I don't know where she is, or if she's even alive."

"Neither do I," I responded distantly, lost in nostalgia.

After a long while of reflective silence, Ravenpaw murmured, "Do you remember her name?"

"Yes," I breathed. "Her name was Violet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

1) If you DON'T know who Violet is, go look her up on Warriors Wiki.

2) Once you know who she is, tell me what you think about Sunny being her daughter in a review! How do you think this will affect things?

3) Yes, I know it was another short chapter, and I'm sorry. But the next chapter should be longer! :D I'll be updating soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sunny's P.O.V.:

"Violet?" Ravenpaw echoed incredulously.

"What did she look like?" demanded Barley eagerly.

I froze for a moment, taken aback. What did it matter? "Uh…she had a pale orange coat and green eyes," I answered at last, watching Barley closely.

"Was she a housecat?" asked Ravenpaw.

"Yes," I muttered, my eyes flitting between the two toms. What was going on?

Barley's jaw dropped. "I can't believe it," he murmured. "It was her. It really was her!"

Barley and Ravenpaw exchanged amazed glances.

"What?" I blurted out finally.

The elderly tom met my gaze excitedly. "Violet," he began, "is my littermate."

I staggered backwards in shock. "That would make you…" My voice trailed off. Suddenly, the barn seemed far away. Numbness crept under my skin. I blinked slowly.

"Your uncle," Barley finished with a purr.

I stared at the black-and-white-spotted tom and took a deliberate step back. _No, no, no,_ I thought in disbelief. _This isn't happening. _But it was. He was one of _them. _Everything I had experienced here had been a lie, I realized with a heart-wrenching start. Those quiet afternoons with Barley, the security of the warm hay, the way Ravenpaw's eyes lit up when he looked at me… I flinched. Everything. A lie.

I had been such a mouse-brain. It had been a trick from the beginning. They had made me feel comfortable and safe so I wouldn't leave. Now they were trying to act surprised, as if this discovery was new to their ears. I wouldn't fall for it. Not again.

"Sunny?" pressed Ravenpaw with concerned eyes, snapping me out of my trance. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head in disbelief. Did he think I was that stupid? Did he think a few gentle words would win me over? I swirled around and raced out of the barn and into the fields, the warm sunlight feeling like ice on my back. My world was spinning upside down, and I could hardly see straight.

I could hear Ravenpaw's paw steps behind me as I darted through the wheat fields. "Sunny, wait!" he called, quickly gaining distance.

I ignored him, bounding forward without paying attention to my aching paw.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, now at my side.

I whipped around to face the black tom. "What's wrong?" I repeated shrilly. "What's wrong is _you, _Ravenpaw. You and Barley. You're on _their _side. I'm sure they're on their way right now because of you two." I shuddered at the thought, imagining their claws shining in the light.

"What do you mean? We didn't do anything wrong, Sunny. Please,-"

I interrupted without hesitation. "What do I _mean?_" I roared. "You did nothing wrong?" I thrust my muzzle into his face. "You _lied! _You acted like it was an accident that you found me in the woods that day. You pretended to be surprised when I told you Violet was my mother. You even pretended to _care!_" I spat out the last word like venom. "And I was the mouse-brain who believed you."

Before I could stalk away, his voice, that stupid, beautiful, aggravating voice, floated to my ears. "I would never hurt you," he murmured. "And neither would Barley. If we truly wanted to cause you harm, wouldn't we have done so already?"

I blinked, taken aback by his words. More than anything, I was surprised by his logic. What he said made sense. If Ravenpaw or Barley really had told _them _my location, wouldn't I have noticed their absence? It would have taken at least a full day, and neither of the toms had left the barn that long without me.

All at once it hit me. I wasn't in danger. Relief flooded through me until I realized…

I had overreacted. I had nearly run away from the barn…again. Would they take me this time? And more importantly, I had revealed a part of my past. A part I didn't want to revisit. "You're right," I meowed, glancing away. "I really overreacted. I understand if you don't want me to return to the barn. I've already made you go through so much."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "You leaving is the last thing I want," he told me. "I just don't understand why you reacted that way. And who is 'they'?"

"I...I thought you had…I mean, I thought that they were…" I stammered before bowing my head. How could I explain everything? Fear tugged at my fur just thinking about it. Telling him meant remembering. And I had spent so much time trying to forget.

"Are you still too scared to trust me?" Ravenpaw wondered with sad eyes.

I glanced up at him. "No," I whispered at last. "I'm done hiding. I have a lot to say, I'm warning you, it's a long story." My paws began to tremble and my mind was flying.

Before I could take a solo trip through my buried, bitter memories, Ravenpaw was suddenly pressing against me. His eyes were gentle and a low purr was rumbling in his throat. "I have time," he assured me.

I was terrified, to say the least. But suddenly, I was finding my courage in his warm pelt and caring eyes. I couldn't take away the fear of facing what I had to say, but I could be brave enough to face my fears, as long as Ravenpaw stayed by my side.

I took a long, shuttering breath before finally beginning, "Not long after I was born,…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And it's a wrap! :) Questions, comments, praise, constructive critism? Tell me in a review, folks! :D

Oh, and what's this? It's the...**TENTH CHAPTER! **Can we pull together 65 reviews for this special occasion? It would be quite a feat, but I have faith in my readers! I know some of you are shy, but this would mean a lot to me! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Not long after I was born, twolegs began visiting our house folk's nest," I whispered. "Mother taught me how to act around them- purr, rub against their legs, and lick their hands occasionally. She told me that I would be leaving soon, and I had to be on my best behavior so that I could find good house folk to take me in. A few different twoleg families came through, playing with me and stroking my fur. Then, one day, a family decided they wanted me as their kittypet. They took me to a new den, and even though I didn't know where to find Violet, I was happy. Things were good."

I paused, memories crashing through my mind like water from a broken dam. A twoleg kit stroking me as she closed her eyes for the night. A small male playing ball with me. The parents smiling down as they fed me the crunchy pellets for dinner.

Finally, Ravenpaw broke the silence. "Then what?" he wondered quietly.

I sighed. "My uncles," I growled.

"Hoot and Jumper?" Ravenpaw demanded, stiffening.

"I think so," I muttered, "but they went by Snake and Ice."

"That's definitely them," he meowed stiffly. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Everything," I murmured. "I couldn't have been more than four moons old when my twolegs decided to leave the den for the day. I think I heard them meow something about water." I shrugged. "Anyways, I was curious. I had never explored my house folk's territory alone before. I had only seen bits in the back. I had never even climbed to the top of the fence. So once they were gone, I squeezed out of the open window in the back. I hopped down and rolled around in the garden, chased bugs across the lawn, and lounged in the shade beneath the tree. I had never felt so free, so alive. I thought I was having the best day of my life. I had almost convinced myself to attempt the climb up the tall, wooden fence, when _they _showed up.

"I noticed two cats sitting on my twolegs' fence. I had never seen them around before. With the bravery of a kit, I confronted them for trespassing. Ice scrambled down quickly, closely followed by Snake. That's when I realized I had made a mistake. These cats weren't just any cats, they were _BloodClan _cats.

"'Trespassing?' Ice echoed, mock surprise thick in his voice. I felt my blood go cold.

"'Are you really going to chase away your own kin?' Snake spat.

"I remember freezing at his words. I glanced back and forth between Snake and Ice. 'Kin?' I repeated.

"'Hardly,' Snake had snarled. 'Your mother betrayed us, her own brothers.' The world seemed to tilt. My mother had been part of BloodClan?

"'She couldn't handle the lifestyle,' Ice agreed with a hiss. 'She left us to become a kittypet! She was weak, and I'm sure she taught you to be the same.'

"Something in me snapped. 'I am not weak,' I snarled. 'And neither is my mother!'

"Danger glinted in Ice's eyes. 'Oh, really?' he taunted, drawing out his claws. 'Prove it.' Then he attacked. It wasn't much of a fight. Within moments, he had me pinned. 'Not weak, eh?' he jeered. 'I should kill you now, but I won't, because you're kin. Isn't that right, Snake?'

"'That's right!' Snake sneered. 'Kin can also be…useful.'

"'What do you want from me?' I gasped, blood soaking my pelt.

"'Snake and I need a little help with food,' Ice meowed casually, as if we were discussing this over milk.

"'Fine!' I panted. 'I'll bring my bowl out. You can eat as much as you want.'

"They purred without amusement. 'We don't eat kittypet food!' Snake spat.

"I taught myself how to hunt after that. I snuck away from my nest in the afternoons, gathering as much as I could in a nearby forest. They visited every night after my house folk were asleep. If I didn't catch enough…, well, they'd give me a mark to remember. And more often than not, they did." The old scars seemed to burn into my fur, each with a story of failed attempts and blood-thirsty claws.

I felt Ravenpaw press into my side and realized I was trembling. I wanted more than anything to turn my face into his soft pelt and hide from the terrible memories, but now that I had started my story, I couldn't stop. I had to finish. "Soon, it was leaf-bare, and prey was scarce. I wasn't finding enough food to satisfy their hunger. After days of poor haul, they grew impatient. They threatened to end my life if I didn't catch enough by the next day. I stalked the forest all day long and well into the night, but I only found a mangy squirrel. So I did the only thing I could do: I ran away. I've been wandering as a rogue ever since."

"You've been alone since you were a kit?" Ravenpaw demanded.

I opened my eyes slowly and nodded.

"And you snapped at us because you thought we'd betray you to your uncles?" he checked.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely.

"We would never do that to you," he meowed softly. "Do you honestly think we're anything like them?"

I shook my head. "No, but Barley is their brother. Doesn't that mean something?"

"No," Ravenpaw disagreed firmly. "We've fallen out with those two before. They won't be showing their sorry faces here anytime soon."

I peeked up at Ravenpaw's fiery green eyes. When they met mine, however, they softened. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I mumbled.

His gaze was sympathetic. "You were scared," he murmured.

I nodded meekly. "Terrified."

"I understand," he meowed, staring off into the distance.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, curious.

Ravenpaw glanced at me and smiled a strained smile. "It's a long story," he warned.

I grinned. "I have time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **._. I am so sorry! I can't believe I left for over a month. But I am back. I will update this at least every other day until it is complete. Can you guys forgive me for leaving? c: As always, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

"…and I decided to stay here with Barley," I finished as dusk settled over the barn. I had explained about the Clans, about the warrior code, about Tigerstar, about everything. The sun had set by the end of my story, and now I could spot a few stars in the purple-pink sky.

Sunny was silent for a long moment, looking thoughtful. "I guess I'm not the only one with a past then," she teased at last.

I purred. "No, definitely not."

"So how did Barley get here, then?" she asked curiously. "He must have been part of BloodClan, too."

"That's a story he will have to tell you," I meowed. "He doesn't like to talk about it much, though."

To my surprise, Sunny nodded. "Of course not," she agreed instead of prying. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a wide yawn. I suddenly noticed the exhaustion clouding her blue-sky eyes.

"You need sleep," I told her.

"No, I don't," she disagreed defiantly, sounding like her usual self once more. "I'm perfectly awake, Raven-" Once again, a yawn cut her off.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine, maybe some sleep would help," she admitted grudgingly, though I could see a light of amusement in her eyes. "Good night, Ravenpaw," she added with the lick of my check. Then she was gone.

Though it wasn't the first time she had done so, my heart skipped a beat before speeding up like a gusty wind. I gazed at the stars, my whirling as I willed it to slow. Slowly, the sky went black, and StarClan's stars lit the sky like fireflies. Crickets sang their charming song and a warm breeze fluttered through the chilly air. It was a beautiful night, but I hardly noticed. My thoughts were wrapped up in a fiery orange pelt and a pair of warm, blue eyes.

Finally, I stood up and made my way back to the barn. Barley was waiting for me in the loft. "Sunny is staying, then?" he asked as I settled down in the hay.

"Yes," I answered.

"You two were gone for a while," he noted, interest apparent in his voice.

"She apologized for overreacting," I explained. "She thought we would betray her to Hoot and Jumper."

Barley tilted his head in confusion. "Betray her?"

I quickly explained Sunny's past.

Barley growled angrily, "Why can't those two just leave other cats alone?"

"Because they're Hoot and Jumper," I replied with a shrug.

Barley nodded in agreement. "I'm ashamed to share their blood."

"There's nothing you can do to change that," I reminded him quickly. "Besides, you're nothing like them."

"Thank StarClan," the elderly tom muttered, uncharacteristically ruffled.

"Is Sunny asleep?" I wondered abruptly.

Barley blinked, the anger disappearing from his eyes. "Yes."

"Good," I meowed, relieved. "She needs the rest."

"Why are you concerned?" he inquired shrewdly.

Heat flooded through my fur. "She's our guest, isn't she?" I demanded defensively.

Amusement sparked in Barley's eyes, but he simply said, "I suppose so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, short chapter: sorry. I should be updating again tomorrow! Review, review, review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

Sunlight tickled my nose the next morning, rousing me from my sleep. Blinking, I slowly I got to my paws and stretched. My eyes drifted down to the hay below where Sunny lie. My breath caught in my throat as I watched the way the dawn light danced on her fiery fur. My heart skipped a beat embarrassingly. _We're just friends,_ I told myself not-so-firmly.

Forcing myself to look away, I glanced over at Barley. His breathing was deep and slow. I nudged him gently. "Wake up," I muttered. "It's morning."

Barley moaned, batting me away. "Not now," he groaned sleepily.

I rolled my eyes. "You really are getting old, aren't you?" I teased, only half-joking.

A few moments later, I returned with a mouse hanging from my jaw. I dropped it at Barley's paws. "It's time for breakfast!" I announced. Barley stirred then, his eyes fluttering open.

"Smells good," he commented before going on shrewdly, "but I'm not so old that I can't hunt for myself."

"I know," I assured him quickly, "but I figured we could share. I was getting hungry." My stomach rumbled pointedly.

Barley chuckled, relaxing. "Sure sounds like it," he agreed, taking a large bite.

I dug in. A few bites later, I sat back, licking my whiskers. "That feels better," I sighed contently.

Barley nodded before getting to his paws.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"On a walk," he answered casually.

"I'll come with you," I offered.

"No thanks," he meowed. "I just want some time to think." There was a gleam in his amber eyes I didn't quite recognize. It was almost...mischievous.

"Alright," I responded doubtfully.

The black-and-white tom climbed stiffly down the ladder and padded out of sight. I narrowed my eyes. What was with him?

I suddenly heard a yawn from down below. I swiftly made my way down from the loft. "Sunny?" I called.

"Yes, Ravenpaw?" the familiar voice replied groggily.

I walked to the she-cat's nest. Her fur was sticking up in different directions, and her eyes were still glazed with sleepiness. I purred with amusement, though somewhere deep inside I recognized that somehow she was still beautiful. In a friendship sort of way, of course.

"Good morning," I greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, flea brain," she meowed as she stretched. "Is Barley awake?"

I nodded. "He went for a walk," I told her.

"Don't you usually go with him?" she wondered, licking her fur.

I shrugged. "Not today," I meowed simply, though I, too, felt a pang of confusion. Why was today the exception?

"I can't reach this piece," she grumbled, craning her neck and trying to smooth

down a tuft of fur.

I let out another purr. "Let me help you," I offered, stepping to her side.

She didn't argue. Instead, she sighed, "Thanks."

My tongue lapped against her fur softly until her fur was smooth as ice. I took a step back. "Is that better?" I checked.

"Much," she agreed gratefully. "What do we do now?"

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'll be okay for a while."

"Good, because I don't know if I'd trust you hunting anyhow," I teased, pointing with my tail at her sprained paw. "We don't want a repeat of that, now do we?"

Sunny growled playfully. "You don't think I could fend for myself?"

"Nope," I answered, shaking my head. "Not a chance in-"

Sunny leaped at me suddenly. Got off guard, my paws gave out under me and I fell into the hay with a low "umph." I could hear Sunny purring as she pinned me down.

Her face right above mine, she growled, "Do you want to reconsider?"

The sudden closeness made it unexpectedly hard to breath. I felt like I was falling through the dazzling blue sky that was her eyes. My stomach leapt with the sensation. "Yes," I finally breathed.

The amusement faded from Sunny's eyes. For a long moment, we stared at each other, lightning seeming to spark between us. Then, Sunny stepped away and gave her shoulder an awkward lick.

"Uh, there is one thing you haven't done on the farm yet," I announced suddenly, grateful for a distraction.

"Really?" Sunny wondered curiously.

I nodded. "Follow me!" I called over my shoulder, running out through the barn doors.

I could hear her pawsteps racing behind me as I raced through the fields of wheat. I let out a trill of laughter as sunlight warmed my fur and a breeze swept through my fur. In that moment, I couldn't have felt better. "I haven't felt this free since I was a kit!" I purred, springing out of the final row of harvest.

I heard Sunny purr beside me. "You still _are_ a kit at heart, Ravenpaw," she teased.

I ignored the lighthearted jab, but slowed my pace as we entered the forest. "We're almost there," I assured her.

The fiery she-cat tilted her head. "Almost where?" she asked.

I just smiled in response as we continued through the trees. At last we came to a clearing where we could make out the sounds of soft bubbling.

"A stream?" demanded Sunny. "What are we going to do, swim?"

"We could fish," I suggested.

Sunny let out a trill of disbelief as we neared the creek. "Do I look like a duck?"

I splashed a pawful of water at Sunny. "Not quite," I grinned.

Sunny's eyes widened in surprise before growling playfully. "Here," she purred. "Take a swim." She then shoved me forcefully with her head toward the water's edge.

Without second thought, I hugged my forearms around her neck, pulling her down with me. We crashed down in the water with a loud _plop! _The shallow depths felt like ice crawling through my skin. I quickly popped my head above the surface, sputtering water from my mouth. Sunny resurfaced then, gasping for air.

"Y-you mouse brain!" she spat through chattering teeth, dragging herself back onto land.

"You had i-it coming!" I pointed out, trembling as I leaped back onto the rocky shore.

"Well, how are we going to warm up?" she demanded, her soaked pelt seeming to stick to her bones. "I am _freezing!_"

I considered this quickly, shivering myself. "Let's race back to the barn," I stuttered. "That should get our blood running."

Sunny nodded before springing nimbly into the trees. I followed quickly but numbly. I let out a sigh of relief a few moments later as we left the shady forest and into the sunlight. I relished the warmth, despite the leaf-fall breeze stinging my eyes. Finally, we reached the barn.

"I don't know about you, flea brain, but I'm exhausted," she muttered, stumbling in through the entrance.

"I could use a nap," I agreed, panting.

"My fur is still dripping," Sunny commented, glancing at me pointedly.

"You're the one who started it," I purred.

"I think I'll be too busy shaking to sleep," she grumbled.

"Why don't we nap in the sunlight?" I suggested. "When we wake up, we should be dry."

I circled around and settled down in the hay near the door, where light was spilling in comfortingly. Sunny hesitated for a moment before curling up next to me. Despite my drowsiness, I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. Yet again, I was finding myself trapped in the electricity of our closeness and captivated by the depths of her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sunny snapped.

My chilly fur began to feel hot. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar," she retorted. "Tell me."

I froze. I couldn't tell her what I was thinking! She would claw my ears off! And I wasn't staring at her, right? We were just friends. Nothing more. Right? But I knew I had to give her an answer. She wasn't the kind of cat who gave up easily. My mind rattling, I decided to go with the truth. But what was the truth, exactly? Did I even know for myself? "You're beautiful," I murmured at last, shocking myself.

To my further astonishment, Sunny didn't draw her claws. Instead, her gaze softened and a low purr rumbled in her throat. She nuzzled her head against my chest. I felt myself relax and I twined my tail with hers. I could hardly believe that once I had been a nervous apprentice. The courage that it took to give into these feelings belonged to a lion.

"Don't think this means you're not in trouble," she suddenly purred. "I'm going to get you for soaking my pelt."

I licked her cheek slowly before letting out a deep purr. "Thanks, mouse heart," I whispered.

"You're welcome, fox breath," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I told you all I'd be updating the day after the last chapter was posted. Sorry. However, I put a lot of time and effort into this chapter. So will you review? Any comments, critiques, compliments, ect... are welcome! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Barley's P.O.V.:

"You look comfortable," I commented as Ravenpaw's eyes fluttered open.

Immediately, my best friend's head shot up. His eyes met mine, and he tore apart from my niece as swiftly as lightning tears away from the clouds. "H-how was your walk?" Ravenpaw stammered, shifting his paws.

"Fine," I answered. "How was your nap?"

"Fine," he replied, looking uncomfortable. My whiskers twitched in amusement. I hadn't seen him so jumpy since he had left ThunderClan. And now his nervousness didn't come from death threats or bloody claws. Apparently desperate for a change of subject, he meowed shrewdly, "Why did you_ really_ walk by yourself?"

I shrugged. "I thought that perhaps you two would like some time alone."

His jaw dropped. This was obviously not the answer he had been expecting. "That's ridiculous!" he snapped, uncharacteristically defensive. "Sunny and I are just friends!"

"I didn't say otherwise," I reminded him.

Ravenpaw opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. By the baffled expression he wore, I knew it was time to ease up. "It's getting pretty late," I hinted. "Would you mind catching a couple mice?"

The black tom couldn't nod quickly enough. "Of course," he agreed without hesitation, running off to the other side of the barn.

Once he was out of sight, I turned toward my niece. Nudging her gently, I murmured, "It's time for dinner. Wake up."

Her ear twitched, and she began to stir. "Ravenpaw?" she whispered groggily.

"No, Barley," I corrected her as she got to her paws. "Ravenpaw is hunting." Her stomach let out a loud grumble. "It sounds like you could use a good meal," I purred.

"I haven't eaten all day," she admitted as her stomach moaned once more. "I'd better track down a mouse or two."

Ravenpaw was suddenly at her side. " 'at 'nt ee 'sarry," he mumbled around two mice he had managed to stuff in his mouth.

"What?" Sunny wondered, tilting her head in confusion. "Sorry, I don't speak confused dog."

Ravenpaw dropped the fresh-kill at her paws, ignoring her teasing. "That won't be necessary," he clarified before announcing, "Dinner for three!"

Sunny stiffened, her pelt of fire bristling. "I am quite capable of catching my own prey!" she snapped. "I'll prove it to-"

"Just eat," Ravenpaw ordered, cutting her off.

The orange she-cat glared at him for a long moment, lashing her tail. Ravenpaw met her stare unwaveringly with a confidence I had never truly seen in him. It was as if he knew that, one way or another, he was going to win. Finally, Sunny spat, "Fine. I'll eat," and stiffly took a large chunk out of one of the mice.

Unlike my fiery niece, I didn't have to be told twice. Making room for Ravenpaw to share, I took a large gulp. I felt a wave of contentment. My niece was on one side, my best friend on the other. We were warm (well, as warm as we could be in leaf-fall), full, and most importantly, together. Taking my final bite, I leaned back and asked, "Did I ever tell you about the time those two dogs chased me from the barn to the WindClan border?"

Sunny's eyes lit up curiously. "No. What happened?"

"It all started when..."

We spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening sharing stories and exchanging jokes. But, despite my happiness, something felt off. Everything _appeared_ to be perfectly in place. I had kin once more, and I knew now that Ravenpaw would not be alone when I passed. Withstanding his protests, I knew that he was quickly falling in love with my niece, and I suspected she held similar feelings toward him. I should have felt nothing but relief and satisfaction, but instead, I felt a sense of foreboding. I pretended it was nothing more than the thoughts of senile old cat, but, somewhere deep inside, I knew something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cue the dramatic music! (da,da,daaaaa) Oh snap. Something's happening, folks. Read and find out in chapters to come! So review, review, review! Tell me your thoughts, critiques, compliments, guesses, comments, ect! :)

**P.S. **Sorry for the rather short chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Ice's P.O.V.:

"I admit, I was beginning to doubt if any of this was worth it," grumbled my brother as we padded back through the streets of Twoleg Place. "We wandered in those stupid trees for nearly a quarter moon."

"And soon we will be reaping our reward," I assured him confidently, holding my head high for the first time in seasons. After BloodClan fell apart, we tried to put the broken pieces back together, but our wretched littermates ruined that for us, too. For countless moons, Snake and I had lived as rogues on the streets of Twoleg Place. We were nothing more than pathetic beggars, denied even by our own brother, Barley. We had nothing more than instinct to guide us. No Clan, no bloody claws. Survival became our life, and it always would be, but we now had something more meaningful to drive us: revenge.

After days of tracking Sunny's scent, we finally recognized the direction in which she had headed. She was nearing our brother's barn! We traced her lone scent through the trees, racing to find her before the tracks faded. It was then that we ran into another familiar scent. Ravenpaw had been there, too. After that, we lost the trail, but we knew exactly where Sunny was. Her location complicated things, but that wouldn't stop us.

"We're getting close," hissed Snake as we turned into a small ally. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"He owes us," I reminded him gruffly. "We've saved his fur more than once."

Suddenly a voice croaked from the shadows. "Ice? Snake? Is that you?" it called.

"Yes," answered Snake. "Come speak with us, Shadow. There is much to discuss..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the late update...again! :c This is actually the chapter that just really tripped me up. I wrote this 2 days ago, and I'm almost finished with the next chapter! It should be up tomorrow. As always, remember to review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

A few days had passed since Sunny and I went on our walk. And ever since, my mind had been spinning faster than the greatest of storms. I felt lost and confused as rains of emotion crashed down on me and the winds of worry pulled me every which way. I could no longer look at Sunny without my heart skipping wildly in my chest. Even when she called me a stupid furball, a mouse-brain, or a fox-breathed dog, her voice filled a hole in me I hadn't realized even existed. It's just because she's my friend, I drilled in my head daily. Maybe this is what happens when you become so close to any cat. Despite my constant self-reasoning, I couldn't hush the small voice that whispered, Barley doesn't do this to you. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Graystripe never made you feel like this.

I desperately needed advice, but I couldn't bring myself to speak with Barley. Everytime I tried approaching him, I'd change the subject before I even brought it up. It almost felt embarrassing to talk about. I was afraid he would look at me with smug eyes and tell me that he knew I needed a mate. But Sunny and I were definitely not mates. We weren't even in love! That was the last of our concerns. Anyways, even if, for some crazy reason, I just so happened to fancy her, why would she like a clumsy tom like me?

"I'm going on a walk!" Sunny announced from the top of a hay-stack. She licked her lips, having just finished a plump mouse. "This will be a good chance to see how well my paw is healing."

"Great idea," commented Barley, next to her. "Just don't push yourself too hard. You don't want it to get worse."

Sunny rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine," she muttered stubbornly, climbing down the hay to where I lay in the sunshine.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I offered nonchalantly. I was trying my hardest not to show the worry that was suddenly gripping my stomach like claws. I wasn't sure of the reason, but I didn't want her out in the forest by herself. I knew she had managed alone for seasons, but somehow this felt different.

"No thanks, dog-breath," she replied as she headed for the barn doors. "I just need some time on my own."

"Sure," I agreed with a shrug, trying to act cool. "See you tonight!"

"I'll try catching a squirrel or two!" the orange-and-white tabby called over her shoulder.

Sunny disappeared from sight, and I felt my act wasn't right. More than anything, I wished I could stop her from leaving. It felt almost imperative that I do so. Yet I knew better than to try. She had been softening lately, but she would always be the same old Sunny. If she felt like I was kit-sitting her, I would surely lose my ears. I sighed, and cradled my chin in my paws, watching the spot where she disappeared.

"You look as if you just scared away every mouse in the barn," commented Barley, who was suddenly beside me. I started a bit before glancing up at him.

"Oh, hey, Barley," I muttered, my eyes wandering back to where she last stood.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me what's bothering you?"

I shrugged. "I'm just sleepy," I lied.

I thought he would let the matter go as usual, but he surprised me by continuing, "It wouldn't have to do with a certain niece of mine, would it?"

"Of course not," I answered a little too quickly.

"Look, Ravenpaw," he began, sitting down next to me. "I know you care about her-"

I cut him off swiftly, "No, it's not like that." I found myself doubting my own words, but ignored the doubt and went on, "I'm just worried about her. You know. As my friend and your niece."

"Worried?" he echoed, sounding confused. "Why?"

I shook my head. "I don't know," I confessed. "Something just feels wrong. You don't think she'll get hurt do you?"

"No," he assured me with gentle eyes. "She'll be fine."

"I really hope so," I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sunny's P.O.V.:

I padded through the golden wheat fields, feeling, in a word, cheery. For once, everything was working out in my life. I felt content to simply listen to the song of the birds and watch the crops dance in the breeze. I approached the forest slowly, in no rush. The shade of the oaks and maples instantly cooled my warmed fur, and the ground was soft underpaw. The leaves in the treetops were radiant shades of oranges, reds, and yellows.

I felt a purr swell in my throat as a breeze swayed the branches up above, causing the beautiful leaves to fall like snow. I leaned back on my haunches, stretched my forepaws out, and caught a crimson leaf with my claws. I let out a trill of laughter.

"Aren't you a little too old to be attacking leaves?"

The voice was nonchalant and teasing, but I whipped around with bristling fur, startled. Sitting on a small boulder was an old, smoky tom. His pelt sagged on his bony body, and I could almost count his ribs from where I stood. "Who are you?" I demanded, forgetting to be embarrassed.

"The name is Pepper," he rasped as he stood to stretch. "How about you, young one?"

I hesitantly answered, "Sunny."

"It's nice to meet other rogues sometimes," Pepper confessed, giving his shoulder a rough lick. He then looked at me with raised eyebrows and asked, "You _are_ a rogue, correct?"

"Uh," I stammered. "I-I don't think so."

"You don't _think _so?" he echoed curiously.

"It's complicated," I hedged.

"Well," the elderly cat meowed, "perhaps you can explain it to me over a mouse." Jumping off the rock easily, Pepper disappeared momentarily behind a tree before reappearing with a piece of fresh kill in his jaws.

"I don't know," I hinted. "I should probably get back…"

"Nonsense," Pepper shrugged off my resistance. "You wouldn't want to deny an old flea bag like myself perhaps his final visit with another cat, would you?"

For a moment, I could only stare at the obviously starving elder. Then I let out a loud sigh. "No, I suppose I wouldn't," I admitted, settling down next to him.

"Go ahead," he nodded toward the mouse. "Dig in."

I leaned down to take a bite before tearing away in disgust. "It smells like crow food!" I exclaimed, my nose crinkling. "And it had a chunk missing!"

Pepper let out a croaky purr of amusement. "Sorry, I got hungry earlier," he explained apologetically, "and I could only manage to catch the slowest mouse around. It was probably sick, but don't worry. We're fine to eat it."

Unwillingly I bent down again, and, only out of fear of showing disrespect, I tore out a large chunk of mouse with my teeth. To keep the bile from rising into my throat, I kept my eyes on Pepper as I chewed. If the mouse smelled bad, I didn't want to _know_ what its insides looked like. I gulped it down quickly, still not allowing myself to so much as glance at the mouse. I was sure the sight would get me sick.

"How is it?" the tom asked with shining eyes. _Poor thing, _I thought with an unusual burst of sympathy. _He's been alone for so long, even sharing this wretched mouse is a pleasant ordeal. _

"It tastes funny," I said truthfully. "Are you sure this is safe to eat?"

Pepper nodded. "I'm positive," he assured me. "So, what did you mean when you said that you don't _think _you're a rogue?" he questioned.

"I have a home," I began, "at least for now."

"Even a temporary home is better than no home," he agreed.

"I've just been alone for so long," I babbled on, though I wasn't entirely sure why. I blinked hard and struggled to keep my eyes open. "I was just a kit when I left my…my…" My mind seemed to go blank, and I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Your what?" prompted Pepper.

"House folk," I managed to finish before letting out a yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" he wondered with a gleam in his eyes I couldn't understand.

"Yeah," I yawned again, "but I can't figure out why. It's like my mind….it's like my mind…"

"Has been forced to relaxed?" Pepper finished with a twisted smile. "Good night, Sunny."

"Whaaa…?" The world began to tilt, and each blink was lasting longer and longer. I finally looked over at the half-eaten mouse and let out a silent gasp. _Poppy seeds!_ That's what I had smelled. Pepper hadn't taken a bite earlier. The mouse hadn't been sick. It had been stuffed with poppy seeds! The world began to darken, and against my will, my eyes began to shut. "No," I tried to yowl, but it came out as a whisper. "No…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

The sun was setting slowly, making the golden wheat fields shimmer in the reddish light. Hours had passed since Sunny had left for her walk. Barley, seeing my apparently obvious nervousness, had repeatedly reassured me that his niece simply needed some time to herself. Each time, I pretended to believe him.

But now that sunset was falling on my home, my suspicions had been confirmed. "I'm sure she's fine, Ravenpaw," Barley panted as he tried to keep up with my fast pace.

I raced through the first line of trees, following her scent. "No, Barley," I shook my head. "Something is wrong." For once, my friend didn't argue.

After a few moments, I stopped dead in a small clearing. "Someone else was here," I announced grimly.

Barley didn't comment, and I turned around to find him. He was hunched over a rotting piece of fresh kill. "What is it?" I demanded.

"Sunny ate some of this," he murmured, "but why didn't she finish?" Before we could contemplate this, I heard him gasp loudly.

"What?" My heart sank.

"There are poppy seeds inside," he explained hoarsely.

"Sunny...was drugged?" I whispered, my knees feeling weak.

Barley nodded in response.

"We have to find her!" I exclaimed.

"The scent trail is in the direction of Twoleg Place," Barley murmured. "Once we get there, the scents will be overwhelmed by monsters and twolegs. We'll have to rely on other witnesses and our instincts."

"Fine," I agreed curtly. "Whatever it takes."

"We're going to have to make a short stop," he announced.

"What? We don't have time!" I hissed.

"We have to get Violet. She has a right to help."

"A few moments could be life or death for Sunny," I growled, lashing my tail. "Barley, we don't have time to waste."

"This isn't a waste," the elder retorted. "Violet is her mother. She has a right to know-"

"That her kit could be dying this very moment, but we are wasting precious time? That because of our stop, Sunny died?" I snarled, my fur bristling.

"Ravenpaw, calm down!"

"Calm down? How can I calm down? "

"Ravenpaw, we are wasting time right now. And I know we're in a rush, but-"

"But what?" I demanded, trembling.

"She could be dead already!" blurted out Barley.

I felt myself freeze. "No," I meowed in a low voice. "She can't be dead. She isn't dead." I shook my head, trying to remove the image from my head.

"We have to be aware of the realities," Barley explained firmly.

"That isn't a reality," I rebuked. "It's impossible. Now, come on. Let's go find Violet."

Without waiting for a response, I dashed through a line of bushes, forcing myself to focus solely on the scent trail. The only sounds that seemed to reach my ears were my erratic heartbeat and Barley's steady pawsteps beside me. My life's purpose had suddenly become one thing: find Sunny. I couldn't think about anything else. I couldn't think about the what-ifs and could-be's. I couldn't afford to. I didn't allow myself to recognize the sickening worry and horror filling my gut or that my knees felt as if they would give in at any moment. How I felt was less than an insignificant matter. All that mattered in the world was getting Sunny home.

After what could have been moments or lifetimes, we reached the edge of Twoleg Place. "Where now?" I demanded, glancing at Barley.

"Why?" the tom asked, stopping in his tracks.

I stared at him blankly. "Why?" I echoed with a wave of frustration. This was taking away more precious time.

"Why do you care so much, Ravenpaw?" he wondered with a determined gleam in his eye. I was taken aback momentarily. Barley wasn't one to pry.

"Don't you?" I rebuked.

"Of course," he responded calmly, not backing down. "Sunny is my niece. We're kin."

"Then it's settled," I declared. "We both care about her, and we both want to bring her back safely."

"It's not the same, Ravenpaw."

"What do you _mean?_" I snapped in agitation.

"Look at yourself," Barley nodded towards me. "You've never acted so upset. You've never snapped at me, and I've rarely seen you angry, even when your friends were in trouble."

"I can't believe we're discussing this right now. This doesn't matter, Barley," I huffed, eyeing Twoleg Place anxiously.

"It does to me." I glanced at my best friend, who was staring at me intently. His hears were pricked and his tail was twitching. "Please, Ravenpaw. I need to hear what you say right here, right now."

I felt my concentration breaking slightly, my guard shaking. The thoughts and emotions I had been trying to restrain were threatening to overwhelm my mind. "Barley, don't do this to me," I begged in a hoarse voice. "We need to focus."

"Ravenpaw, I need to know."

I looked away from him, feeling my stiff shoulders slump. "I can't lose her," I whispered finally.

"Why not?"

I stared at the ground, watching the way the grass blurred in and out of focus in an attempt to distract myself. But I remembered then something I had learned long ago. You couldn't deny the truth. You couldn't run from your problems. And you couldn't hide from yourself. You had to embrace every situation, no matter how scared or hurt you were. After what felt like nine lives, I realized aloud, "I love her."

It was only then that I looked up at my friend. For a long moment, there was silence. Then the old cat's eyes filled with satisfaction. "Well, then," he murmured. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am trying my best to update as quickly as I can. I am sorry if it's a little slow. :/ But on a note of the story, how'd you guys like this chapter? Happy Ravenpaw FINALLY realized his feelings? Do you think Barley's right to get Violet? Reviews, please? :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Violet's P.O.V.:

Light was fading quickly from the yard. I let out a sigh, knowing well that my house folk would be calling me inside soon. I closed my eyes, thinking of nothing but the wonderful scent of falling leaves and freshly cut grass. Nights like these made it nearly impossible to remember the times my BloodClan heritage had haunted me. I let my mind wander up to the stars contently. But soon, a chilly breeze brushed through my graying fur, and, despite my wishes, I stood up slowly. This weather wasn't good for my joints, and I wasn't as young as I once was. It was best for me to return to my nest.

I began padding toward the little square my house folk had installed into the door, allowing me to exit and enter as I wished. Before I got to the patio, however, I heard a loud rustle in the bushes. I let out an exhausted sigh, longing for my nest. "Lily, I was just going inside. Could you come back tomorrow, please?" I turned around, expecting to see the house cat nest door, and let out a gasp. "Barley! Ravenpaw!"

My aging brother and his younger friend stood at the edge of my yard, their fur blowing in the wind. Forgetting my sleepiness, I raced over to my brother and started licking his cheeks. "I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?" I purred, nuzzling into Barley's chest. "Is everything going alright? How're the mice running? I do hope you're eating enough-"

"Violet," Barley cut off my ceaseless chatter quietly. I glanced up at the face I knew so well, now noticing the somber look in his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, taking a step back. My eyes flittered from Barley's dark expression to Ravenpaw's anxious eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Sunny was taken," my brother announced seriously.

"My daughter?" I demanded, my hackles rising.

"Yes," he nodded.

"But how did you meet-"

"There's no time for this," hissed Ravenpaw, his tail lashing.

"Ravenpaw is right," Barley sighed. "We have reason to believe that Hoot and Jumper were behind this."

"What?" I snarled, my eyes flashing. Images flooded through my mind: a small, ginger she-kit tumbling through the grass, bright blue eyes staring up at me, listening to soft, deep breaths as I drifted off to sleep…Anger took over my body, unlike anything I had ever experienced before. My brothers would not put a claw on my kit! I would not let them! I would sooner join the cats in the stars then let them do so. New images flashed through my mind, but this time, not so pleasant: their blood at my paws, fear in Hoot's eyes as I delivered a killing blow, Jumper's lifeless body underneath my claws. "Where is she?"

"We have a scent trace," Ravenpaw explained shortly. "She was with another cat when she was abducted, but we are almost certain that your brothers are at the end of the trail."

"What are we waiting for?" I growled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am a terrible person for making you wait so long. ._. While I'd love to go on about how crazy the last few weeks have been, there truly is no excuse. But to make up for this terrible, TERRIBLE wait(s), I will be posting on the next chapter on Saturday! :D I know this chapter was short, but I thought I'd give you a taste of the fury of a mother. What'd ya think?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Sunny's P.O.V.:

"Ow," I moaned, my head pounding. My muscles felt sore, and my sides felt bruised. Where was I? What had happened? What-? All at once, it hit me. That rogue had taken me… I struggled to open my eyes. I was in a dark, cold alley that smelled of crow food. All I could see from where I lied was fading red bricks. I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew that I needed to leave.

I desperately tried to stand, or even lift my head, but it was hard enough to keep my eyes from drooping. "Leaving so soon, Sunny?" I heard a voice snarl.

_No, _I wanted to scream. _It's not them. It _can't_ be them! They couldn't have found me_. But suddenly, their scent was all around me. I somehow found the strength to turn my aching body toward my uncle. "Did you miss us?" Ice wondered with a sickening smile.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. This had to be a dream. It was just another nightmare. Soon, Barley would wake me up, and I would be right back in the barn.

Snake slid out from under a dumpster to join his brother. "We were worried," he taunted. "We thought you were dead all of these moons!"

Ice's smile faded and transformed into an angry grimace. "But no," he hissed. "It turns out that you were just a traitor and a coward."

I couldn't find it in me to rebuke them, because suddenly, everything seemed so real. They were really here. I was really lying in the middle of a moonlit alley. I was really going to die.

I analyzed the two toms quickly, noting their graying fur and slumping posture. They were scrawny and old, but I was outnumbered and far too weak to fight. Every second that passed, the ending became further engraved in my mind. There was no way out.

"Come on, Snake," growled Ice, taking a menacing step toward me. "Let's finish the job before the poppy seeds wear off." Terror washed over me as he unsheathed his shining claws.

"Let's not end this too quickly," purred Snake, eyeing me like a piece of meat. "I want to enjoy this."

"Good point," grinned Ice, eyes gleaming madly.

"You've both gone mad," I whispered, my breath clouding in the cold night air.

Snake's whiskers twitched. "No," he growled. "We've been starved, exiled, and betrayed. We have had to scavenge to survive like rats! We have suffered long and hard because you abandoned us, and now, you'll share our pain."

Abruptly, without another word, he pounced through the air and landed at my side. He pinned me with one paw, and lifted his other claw slowly, looking straight into my eyes, before slashing it through the darkness and into my exposed belly. I felt my flesh rip open and let out a blood-curdling yowl. Savagely, he continued to shred my skin. I struggled against his firm hold, but between exhaustion and the blood I was quickly losing, I could do nothing to escape.

Finally, the clawing stopped. I peeked up at my uncle to see that Jumper was now standing at his side. "Enough fun for you, brother?" Snake hissed.

"Just one more thing," replied he, flashing me a look that chilled me to the bone. I closed my eyes as he lifted his claw. Suddenly, my face was on fire. I felt my ear tugging unnaturally, and my nose was dripping blood. As quickly as the claws had dug into my face, they were gone. I screeched, withering in agony. Everything hurt. My belly was scratched nearly raw, and my face burned like a flame. I could feel my body nearly soaked with my own blood. More than anything, I wanted to die.

I forced my mind to focus on one solid image: Ravenpaw. I was going to die here. I would never see him again. I would never call him a mouse brain, or twine tails, or even admit that maybe I had really cared about him, that maybe I had even loved him. This pain was far more torturous than my open flesh. I thought of those green eyes, of all those stories he had told me. I remembered the Clans he had spoken so fondly of, of his warrior ancestors. I glanced up at the stars for the final time. _StarClan, _I prayed desperately, wondering if I was only speaking to empty space. _Keep care of him for me. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry this was two days late. I honestly just didn't get to start writing it until last night, as I was on a very busy family vacation. However, it has been less than a week since the last update, so I'm kind of proud. c: I also know this is a pretty short chapter, but there will be an update soon (as in, less than a week). :D REVIEWS, PLEASE!

P.S. Sorry, I know it was a little disturbing with the cruelty. I was trying to show the rage of Hoot (Snake) and Jumper (Ice).


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

The last of the light retreated into the silent sky. My heart thudded unevenly as we sprinted through the streets of Twoleg Place. Violet kept a vigorous pace at the lead of our trio. As a kittypet, she was most comfortable with the confused, muddled scents that hung in the air. Picking out Sunny's trail in the clutter of smells seemed to be no challenge for the furious mother.

I noticed that there were fewer and fewer dens dotting the area as we continued. It was becoming more and more remote. My stomach twisted nauseatingly when the obvious hit me. _They didn't want anyone to hear her screams._

Without warning, Violet skidded to a halt. "Why are we stopping?" I demanded. "Are we close?"

Violet leaned back on her haunches, her previously vigorous eyes looking defeated. "I don't know," she muttered. "Her scent has completely faded. I've tried as hard as I could, but the smoke from the factories is making this impossible."

I didn't bother asking what a factory was. I didn't care. "Nothing is impossible," I hissed, tail lashing. I sniffed the air, but to my horror, Violet was right. The only smell I could pick out was the rank smoke. Despite this, I lifted my chin and did the only thing I could: I kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Barley called worriedly.

"She has to be around here somewhere," I meowed, half to myself.

"Ravenpaw, wait!" he cried. I ignored him and pressed forward. Two pairs of paw steps could be heard, trying to catch up to me. "This is unreasonable. You need to stop!"

"I agree," Violet threw in. "We've been searching and searching, and Sunny disappeared hours ago. She could be…" She didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to. "Besides, we lost the scent trail! Sunny could be miles from here!" When I met her logic with silence, she continued to a low voice, "Sunny is my kit. I love her with everything I have in me." I could hear a suppressed sob in her meow. "This crushes me, Ravenpaw. It really does. My heart is shattered in a way that I've never thought possible." Her voice strengthened as she continued, "We _will _find my brothers. And when we do, I promise that they will pay for what they have done."

Instead of slowing down, as was her intention, I picked up my pace, trying to block out both Barley and Violet. "I'm not giving up," I growled. "Not on her."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the two littermates exchange glances, but what the message hid in their gazes, I didn't know. I didn't want to know. All that I wanted, all that I needed was to find Sunny alive and well. Her face was all I could see; everything inside of me pressed on for that very reason. Thinking of her breathing-taking blue eyes, I forced myself into a solid sprint. She was close by. She _had _to be.

"Ravenpaw, _please-_!"

Suddenly, everyone, including me, stopped dead in our tracks when, without warning, a chilling shriek rang through the air. "It came from the alley!" breathed Violet, casting her eyes toward the end of the long road. "Maybe it's her!"

But I hardly heard her. I was already racing toward the sound, my entire life seeming to hang on that one moment. My breath was caught in my throat, and the alley seemed impossibly far. My legs couldn't run fast enough. I didn't allow myself to wonder what kind of pain could force any animal to make such a sound. I didn't allow myself to imagine the horrors that could lie at the end of my path. All I could think was, _It's her! It's Sunny! It has to be her!_

After what felt like a thousand lifetimes, I skidded into a turn, finally facing the mouth of the alley. As quickly as I could, I tried to process the scene. My eyes widened with shock, then hardened with rage. Leaping through the air, I screeched, "Get your claws away from her!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't you just love cliff hangers? ;) And by the way, thank you SO much to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are amazing and have really motivated me to continue this story even when it was hard for me to do so. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

I jumped, claws extended at Ice. The two brothers, who were standing over an orange lump, froze in place and whipped their heads around in shock. In a split second that seemed to occur in slow motion, they hopped away from Sunny's body. I landed next to her, but didn't have time to assess the damage they had done. Instead, I turned on my heel to face them.

"Oh, Ravenpaw," Ice taunted, "you gave us quite the scare. For a moment, we thought you might actually be a threat."

I snarled, fur bristling, broadening my shoulders protectively. "You will not touch her," I hissed.

"Oh really?" Snake mocked. "I think it's a little too late for that." He smiled down at his bloody claws. "Now, if you excuse us, I think it's about time we left."

"I don't think so," roared a voice. Every pair of eyes shot up toward the sound. There stood Violet, shaking in fury. Despite her age and obvious lack of strength after years as a house cat, her eyes flashed fearlessly. "What did you do to my daughter?"

The two flea brains' eyes widened in fright as Barley stepped out of the shadows to join his one true littermate. They knew as well as I that they were clearly outnumbered. "Oh," stammered Ice, trying to appear apologetic. "This is _your _daughter? If only we had known, we would never had-"

"Cut the act," growled Barley. "You knew exactly who she was when you took her."

"No, no, no," disagreed Snake, sounding fluttered. "We would never hurt kin. This was strictly business. Don't you believe us? Brother? Sister?"

Violet's eyes narrowed. "You are no brother of mine," she spat. "Now answer the question. What did you do to her?"

Like the cowards they were, their eyes flickered up toward Barley. "Brother, please," pleaded Snake. "Don't you trust us? After all, we're your own kin! We would never hurt our own blood knowingly!"

"Liars," hissed Barley, unsheathing his claws. "We've given you plenty of chances. You've reached your limit." Snake and Ice exchanged a horrified glance.

Without warning, though not surprisingly, they bolted out of the alley and toward the street. "Oh no you don't!" Violet screeched, charging after them with Barley close behind.

Snake and Ice reached the road at lightning speed. But before their brother and sister could catch up, a monstrous roar filled the air. Barley and Violet skidded to a halt before they could reach the black tarred pavement. _Beep! Beep!_

I knew that noise! It was a—

Suddenly, the hideous sound of crunching bones chilled our bones. I slammed my eyes shut to block out the gruesome sight. And as soon as it had come, the monster vanished into the night.

For a long moment, there was silence.

"I can't believe it," Violet whispered. "They're dead. Our brothers are actually dead."

"Good riddance," muttered Barley venomously, though shock was tangible in his tone. "Come. We need to see Sunny." The black-and-white tom wrapped his tail around his sister's neck gently as he lead her back toward the figure I was still rigidly defending.

I turned my body, slowly, afraid of what I might discover. "Sunny?" I whispered, bending over her bloodied and barley-recognizable face. Scratches scarred her body, and blood was still dripped from her newly-shredded stomach. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was ragged and slow. "Sunny, wake up," I breathed, nudging her gently. "It's over. We're here."

The orange-and-white tabby didn't respond.

The world tilted, and my weak knees finally gave in. I collapsed next to the cat I had come to treasure above everything else and twined my tail with hers. "Please," I begged in a whisper. "Wake up." Still, she didn't move.

"Ravenpaw, let us through," Barley commanded softly.

"I'm not leaving her," I grumbled, blinking hard.

"We need to-"

"I'm not leaving her!" I snarled, my pelt shaking from…What? Exhaustion? Anger? Fear?

"You don't have to," assured Violet gently, her voice sympathetic. "Just move aside for one moment. We need to get her back to my house folk."

"How will they help?" I demanded, but numbly did as I was told.

Unruffled, the elderly she-cat answered, "They're veterinarians."

I shot a puzzled look at Barley. "They're just like Twoleg medicine cats," he explained.

I nodded. "Will…will she make it that far?" I stammered.

"I'm not sure," Violet answered honestly, still examining her kit's wounds. "We'll have to hope."

My paws began to shake.

Noticing my terrified state, Barley padded over to my side and brushed his pelt with mine. "She'll be fine," he murmured soothingly. I nodded, though the shivering did not cease.

"We'll need to carry her," Violet announced.

"I'll do it," I offered immediately.

Violet nodded, and gestured with her tail for me to rejoin her at Sunny's side.

I did so, kneeling down as Violet and Barley carefully lifted the limp she-cat onto my back. I regained my stance, hardly aware of the extra weight. "Come on," I commanded, feeling blood seep through my fur. "We don't have much time."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Sunny's P.O.V.:

"Please, hold on Sunny," a voice whispered.

_Hold onto what? _I wondered numbly, falling deeper into the darkness. The blackness was suffocating, and I couldn't seem to escape it. It was everywhere. I was living and breathing it. I wanted to yowl, but I had no control over my body.

There was nothing- nothing but the darkness and the fiery pain that consumed me. I could hardly think straight. I could hardly think at all. I was ebbing in and out of consciousness. Wouldn't it be easier to stop fighting? Couldn't I just let go and allow myself to be lost in this world of black?

"Don't leave me," whispered the voice once more.

I knew that voice. But my mind was so fogged that I couldn't connect it to a name or even a face. Its familiar tone was tanged by grief. It was edged with a suppressed sob. My heart wrenched. _Don't be sad, _I wanted to say. _I'm still here. Can't you feel me?_

"We're here," came the voice of a she-cat. "You can set Sunny down near the door."

"Alright," mumbled the first voice shakily.

I felt my body sway, but I could not be sure what exactly was happening. My consciousness began to fade once more, but I desperately clung on. I knew these voices. I recognized their scents. Who were they? Who was I? Why was I trapped in this world of raging pain and never-ending darkness?

"Sunny?" murmured that voice again.

"She can't hear you, Ravenpaw."

_Ravenpaw!_ Memories crashed through my mind: long walks, snappy arguments, soft black fur, and emerald green eyes. Suddenly, I knew that I could not lose myself to the pressing darkness. All at once, I had something to fight for. "Ravenpaw?" I finally managed to whisper, mustering the strength to open my eyes.

The black tom was leaning over me rigidly, his eyes dark with pain. "Sunny, you're okay," he breathed, pressing his nose to my cheek. In that moment, I wished he would stay by my side forever.

"I don't know," I rasped.

His fur bristled. "Of course you are!" he cried desperately. "Violet will fetch her house folk. They're going to help you."

I felt a prickle of doubt, but even in this wretched state, I could sense that he was near hysteria. So, instead of denying the probability, I murmured, "You came for me."

His beautiful green eyes softened. "Of course I did," he replied softly, twining his tail with mine. He hesitated, looking more frightened than ever, and explained, "I love you."

I purred weakly, struggling to find my voice once more. "I love you, too," I confessed, unable to look away from his piercing gaze.

"Ravenpaw, you need to go hide with Barley," Violet cut in I felt a jolt of anxiety. _Don't take him away!_

"Why?" The tom stiffened, pulling away from me unwillingly, but keeping close.

"My house folk won't recognize you," she explained apologetically. "You'll scare them."

"But-!"

"Come, Ravenpaw," Barley meowed, gently leading Ravenpaw away with his tail. "We won't be far."

Ravenpaw threw me an anxious glance. "I'll be fine," I lied quietly, my breaths starting to come in pants.

The black tom nodded and disappeared into the leaves with Barley. _Goodbye, Ravenpaw, _I cried mentally. _I'll fight for you._

* * *

><p>AN: Will Sunny survive? Will she be able to hold on? What are your thoughts? And...*cue dramatic music* **Guess who wrote the next chapter already? :) **It will be up tomorrow or maybe even **today!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

I watched intently as Violet's Twolegs rushed back into their den with Sunny in their arms. Violet nodded in our direction before following them inside. I lashed my tail. How long would this take?

"It's time to return home," Barley announced, standing.

"What?" I could hardly believe my own ears.

"Violet told me that we should return tomorrow," he explained nonchalantly, stretching his legs. "No one will truly know until then if…" he gulped, and then recomposed himself. "…if Sunny will make it."

"Of course she'll make it!" I blurted frantically. "Won't she?"

Barley blinked sympathetically. "Come on," he muttered. "Let's get home."

I stood numbly and followed my best friend as he navigated through Twoleg Place. I hardly noticed as the brick buildings turned into wood and as the wood turned into wheat fields. Time was no matter. It was merely sand slipping through my paws. _No one will truly know until then if Sunny will make it._ Barley's words rang in my ears.

I felt my paws shake. We entered the starlit barn and climbed up to the loft. At last, my knees buckled and I collapsed in the hay. A shiver ran down my spine as dark thoughts raced through my mind. The day I had met Sunny, my world had been flipped upside down. My life had been changed permanently, and now, I was facing the prospect of losing her. Suddenly, the dream-like state I had been in melted away like ice. Reality hit me in the gut.

I thought of those dazzling sky-blue eyes, her soft tabby fur, the way she called me a mouse brain. I remembered her voice, how she sounded when she was annoyed, embarrassed, amused, and finally, when she had admitted that she loved me. Everything about her was everything I needed. And at that very moment, that strong-willed, fiercely independent, and stubborn she-cat was lying broken in a Twoleg nest, far from her true home. She was hurt, bleeding, and perhaps dying.

_She could already be dead._

"Ravenpaw?" Barley called softly.

I looked up at the black-and-white elder, my gaze blurring.

My best friend settled down next to me. "Are you alright?" he blinked anxiously.

_She could already be dead….She could already be dead._

I couldn't handle this any longer! I hid my face in my paws, trying to block out the world.

"Ravenpaw."

I ignored him, trying my best to focus on my breathing.

"Ravenpaw, look at me."

At last, I did as he commanded. But when I met his concerned eyes, my façade broke. I turned away and my shoulders began to tremble. Against my will, I let out a strangled sob. This couldn't really be happening.

I felt his pelt brush against mine, but I refused to look at him. "It's alright," he murmured consolingly. "I'm right here."

I let out another sob and allowed myself to press into the cat I had known for so long. "I can't lose her, Barley," I moaned, a shiver running down my spine. My whole body was shuddering, and I could only think of one thing. _She could already be dead._

"I know," he breathed, brushed his tail down my trembling back.

"StarClan, don't let her die!" I cried, hiding my face in his fur as more tremors shook my body.

_She could already be dead._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _1st: _Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've recieved! 3 You guys are the best. _2nd: _I have to admit, writing this chapter broke my heart a little bit. What are your thoughts?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sunny's P.O.V.:

Pain was flirting with my dreams, bringing my mind back from the darkness. "Oh," I moaned in a quivering voice. My eyes fought to find the light, fluttering for life. My stomach was a glowing ember, no longer the ravaging fire it once was, but my head was heavy and spun like a raging wind.

Finally, I managed to find the ability to blink open my eyes. My surroundings were strange yet oddly familiar. I spotted a tall, soft striped object a few tail lengths in front of me. _Couch, _the word registered in my mind. Where was I? And why did I feel like I had been here before?

It was then that a wonderful scent touched my nose, and I realized that a pelt was gently pressed against mine. "Violet?" I murmured with the little strength that I had.

"Yes, my sweet," the pale ginger she-cat answered. "What do you need?"

"Where am I?" I asked, attempting unsuccessfully to lift my head.

"My home," she purred. "It was yours, once. Do you remember?"

Flashes of string, warm milk, and long naps rushed through my mind. "Yes," I replied at last. "I do."

"You were quite the adventurous kit," she recalled, amusement in her voice. "Once, you climbed to the top of the piano, though you were hardly larger than one of its keys."

I purred, despite my lack of understanding. I could not remember what a piano or a key was. I could not remember climbing up so high. I could only remember my mother and the games we played together. At that moment, even though pain gripped my body like an eagle's talon, I was a kit again. I was with my mother once more.

After many long nostalgic moments, I wondered, "Where is Ravenpaw?"

"He had to return to the barn," Violet meowed. "If he had stayed here, it would have scared my house folk."

"How…how long have I been out?" I questioned, my mind still groggy.

"You've woken up periodically to eat or drink," she began, "And once, when my folk changed your bandages." She pointed her tail at the white cloth around my belly. "But not including those times, you have been sleeping for three days."

"Three days?" I echoed in shock.

"Yes, you had quite the affair," my mother reminded me.

I gulped, my mind drifting to Snake and Ice. "Where are they? Your brothers?"

"Dead," Violet replied flatly. "A truck flattened the two just after we arrived."

"I…I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"For what?" Violet turned her green gaze toward me.

"They were your littermates," I hedged, squirming internally.

"They were no kin of mine," she spat, her eyes sparking cold fire. "After shedding the blood of so many cats, they finally got what they deserved."

It sounded like such a wicked thing to say, but I couldn't disagree.

"When can I see Ravenpaw again?" I demanded after a few moments, my mind, as it always did, floating back to him.

Violet's eyes warmed with amusement. "Soon," she answered simply.

"_How_ soon?" I begged desperately.

"As soon as you can walk," she explained. "Barley and Ravenpaw cannot come into the house, but they can meet us in the yard."

"I want to go home," I muttered. Already, images of hay and endless mice swirled in my head. I longed to walk by the creek with my uncle and lay in the shade close to Ravenpaw. I wanted to look into the black tom's dazzling green eyes forever as we soaked up the sun. I wished for another of Barley's stories as dusk set upon the farm. Homesickness took a devastating blow, one that I never expected to feel.

"I know, darling," my mother murmured.

"Can't they just visit?" I pleaded with a yawn.

Violet purred. "First, you must sleep."

"But I'm not tired," I lied with a pout. Now that I was alert, I didn't want to fall back into the shade of sleep.

"Sleep," she repeated, tracing her tail down my spine.

"I don't want sleep," I murmured groggily, my eyes growing heavy, "I want Ravenpaw."

"Soon, Sunny," soothed my mother, her voice echoing in my mind as darkness took over once more. "Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for abandoning you all for one whole month. D: Did you know I actually wrote this about 3 weeks ago, but didn't know whether or not to use it? Yeah. I haven't forgotten about you all, I've just been trying to decide which direction would be best for my readers! But I'm so very sorry it took so long. This was what I call a "block" chapter. It's like a rock in a stream. Once it is cleared, my writing is free to flow, but, first, I have to move it out of the way. Now that this one is out of the way, the rest of the story will come much more easily for me.

_To make up the long cliff-hanging wait,_ **I will be updating tomorrow.** :) Review, review, review!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Ravenpaw's P.O.V.:

I licked my paw, running it through my fur anxiously. I glanced at my reflection in a puddle lying in the twoleg's yard. Couldn't my fur lie any flatter? My stomach leaped. Despite the long and terrible waiting, excitement was not the only emotion playing with my mind. I was jittery and nervous, forcing my paws to tremble.

"You look fine," Barley assured me with the roll of his eyes. "Calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm," I lied, my tail lashing.

"You're as jumpy as a rabbit, and you know it," rebuked Barley.

"I'm just nervous," I confessed, beginning to pace.

"You know she loves you," he pointed out with a shrug. "She said so herself. What do you have to worry about?"

"What if she didn't mean it?" I blurted without slowing my pace. "Did you see how much blood she had lost? For StarClan's sake, she could hardly keep her eyes open!"

Barley's eyes softened, and he wrapped his tail around my back, forcing me to stop. "She meant it," the black-and-white spotted tom meowed seriously.

"How do you know that?" I asked desperately.

Before he could answer, his eyes flitted to the door. I followed his gaze and watched as Violet and Sunny, the one and only thing that had been on my mind for more time than I could care to count, came through the flap in the backdoor. As the she-cat limped forward into the garden, I was suddenly paralyzed.

"Go on," Barley whispered, nudging me.

Paws heavy as boulders, I padded toward Sunny. Both too lengthily and too quickly, I stood less than a tail's length away from the injured she-cat. She was covered in scratches and cuts. A pink scar ran down her face, and her stomach appeared almost raw. Yet, through it all, she was still beautiful.

"Hello," I breathed at last.

My heart thudded inside of my chest. What if I was right? What if she had never truly meant was she said? What if she had never felt anything for me? What if-?

"Is that all I get?" Sunny demanded, interrupting my thoughts. "A 'hello'?" Her eyes were narrowed and unreadable.

I gulped. "Uh, well, um," I stammered, not sure what to say. "I missed you?" I added uncertainly.

Sunny was suddenly pressed against me, nuzzling her head into my chest. There was a hint of laughter in her voice when she purred, "I missed you, too, mouse breath." She twined her tail with mine.

For the briefest of moments, I stood stiffly in shock. What in the name of StarClan was with this she-cat? She was unpredictable, reckless, confusing, beautiful, lovely, amazing, breath-taking…I relaxed and purred weakly, cradling Sunny gently. In that moment, I knew that she had meant every word. She truly loved me, as crazy as it sounded.

After a few long moments, I stepped back, and we found sunny patch of grass to sit in. Barley followed and stretched out lazily in the sunlight. Violet, however, hesitated.

"Violet?" called Barley. "Won't you come join us?"

Violet nodded, slowly trudging away from her place in the garden.

"What's wrong, Violet?" asked Sunny, who was close enough to me that our pelts brushed.

Violet stared at her paws. "I didn't tell you everything, Sunny," she finally meowed.

Sunny stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Violet pawed at the grass. "I've lived with my house folk for many years," she began unwillingly. "I can understand much of their language now."

"And?" I burst out after a few moments of silence.

"And the night Sunny arrived here," the pale she-cat continued, "they were examining her wounds and healing her the best they could, but they kept saying something about how the gashes were too deep..."

"Go on," Sunny meowed tightly.

Violet looked up, meeting her daughter's gaze unwaveringly. She glanced at me for the briefest of moments, sympathy flashing in her eyes. "Sunny," she meowed softly, "you will never be able to have kits."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so soooo sorry I wasn't able to update when I promised to a few days ago. Honestly, I was in the MIDDLE of updating it on Thursday when I was suddenly hit with vertigo or something. For the last 3 days, I've felt insanely dizzy, but I'm mostly better now, so I decided to finally update. Sowwy. :c


	27. Chapter 27

Sunny's P.O.V.:

_Sunny, are you okay?_

_Are you sure?_

_You want to return to the barn?_

_Can you make it?_

_It's okay to be upset. Let yourself be sad, Sunny. Alright?_

_Sunny, Sunny, Sunny…_

The voices echoes in my head like voices in a cave. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…_ My empty responses repeated. I was hollow, everything bouncing in me with no real meaning. Everything felt off. The once cheerful wheat fields now seemed sinister and uninviting as we padded through. The air felt heavier somehow, and the birds' song seemed ominous.

With paws as heavy as stone, I finally reached the barn. I collapsed gratefully on the warm hay, but it gave me little comfort. Ravenpaw settled down a tail's length away. Barley, sensing the grim mood, meowed awkwardly, "I'll uh, let you two talk," before quickly making an exit.

I refused to look at the black tom. I could feel his eyes burning into my pelt, but I kept my eyes fixed on the ground. I knew what I had to say to him, but everything in me was fighting against it. I would give everything I had for just a few more moments of silence, a few more moments together.

"Sunny, I-"

But, as usual, luck wasn't my friend. The time had come. "Stop it, Ravenpaw," I interrupted. "You don't have to say it." I finally met his eyes, those same eyes I had looked into a thousand times before, those blasted eyes that had made me fall in love. "I'm leaving."

"What-!?" It was too much for me. My gaze dropped.

"Look, I know you're too polite to say so, but we both know that this won't work," I cut in. "You deserve more. You deserve what I can't give you."

"Sunny, please-"

"Don't worry. You'll find someone else." My voice shook, but I pressed on as strongly as I could, "She'll be beautiful and as kind as you are. She'll give you everything you should have. She'll have your kits, which is more than I could ever do." Moisture clouded my eyes, and my paws began to shake. I stood quickly. "Good bye."

Ravenpaw was suddenly blocking my way, though. I had no choice but to look up. Those eyes of his were waiting for me, ready to take my breath away. "No," he meowed firmly. "I'm not letting you go."

"Ravenpaw, look-"

Ravenpaw's eyes filled with a passion I had never seen in him before. "Sunny, I _love_ you! I don't care what you can or can't do."

"You _can't _love me!" I cried desperately. "Don't you see? I can't be what you need. I'm not worth _anything!_ I can't even do what I was made for!" My voice cracked into a sob.

The black tom softened. "Come here," he whisper, leaning into me.

My shoulder shook and a low sob escaped my lips as I hid my face in his soft fur. I listened to his soft voice as he whispered, "You are my world, Sunny. I don't care if we don't have kits. They would have been nice, but you are my everything. I've never felt like this before. Stay, please. Just stay."

I nodded weakly, in a state of shock. I couldn't begin to wrap my mind around how someone like him could begin to love someone like me. Yet, in that moment, I no longer cared. "I love you, Ravenpaw," I mumbled. After a few long moments, I glanced up. "Want to go fishing?"

Ravenpaw tilted his head, puzzled. His eyes glowed with amusement. "Where did _that _come from?

"You know me," I smiled weakly. "I'm full of surprises." He purred before I added, "Besides, we were getting a bit too sappy."

Ravenpaw snorted, rolling his eyes. "Classic Sunny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow. Months later. Here I am. (breathes) The reason I haven't been on FF in so long is this story right here. I realized that I wanted it to end right here, that it needed to end right here. But I didn't know how to say it. :c I'm sowwy. While this may be over, I MAAAAY actually write a sequel. What do you think? :3


End file.
